


Why I love you

by anniestrange



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniestrange/pseuds/anniestrange
Summary: Theseus is make a messLeta tells him why she loves him





	Why I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> I'm sorry about the grammatical errors  
> English is not my native language

It was a warm August night. the street was quiet and the night was young.  
Theseus and Leta were in their apartment.

Leta lay on the sofa already with her pajamas on and a book half open in her hands.  
She decide to move her reading a little while waiting for her fiancé.

Normally she was who left work much later than Theseus since she was the asistan of the Head of the Department of Application of the Magical Law and took care of all the paperwork that Travers asked her to review.

But these last months had been different, Grindelwald had escaped from MACUSA while he was being transferred to Europe, which had raised the security alert throughout the wizarding world; and Theseus, as Head of the Aurors Department, had a great role  
to play in the recapture of that dark magician and the security of the community magic in Britain.

It was for that reason that he along with Travers and other heads of ministry departments  
accompanied by some of the most capable Aurors stayed until very late planning a strategy to trap Grindelwald once more and keep the peace  
while they did it.

Leta looked at the clock once more. It was after 2 o'clock at night and her fiancé had not yet returned.  
But then she heard a noise coming from the chimney. She lowered her feet from sofa, looking at it. In an instant, Theseus came out of the fireplace; he shook  
the pants, he looked at his fiancée sitting on the sofa and gave her a warm smile.

Leta noticed that he looked tired. No, he was rather tired, completely exhausted.

She returned a consolation smile. She got up and went towards him to be ale take his face and kiss him.  
Theseus kissed her back.

-I told you not to wait for me awake- Theseus said when they separated

-It's okay. I could not sleep anyway- she helped him take off his coat and jacket  
-Hard day? - she asked

"You have no idea," he replied, loosening his tie and rubbing his eyes.

-How are things going there? - Leta asked as she reclined on the sofa going up hers feet in it.

-Well- Theseus answered from his study, where he kept a bottle of Whiskey of Fire- Travers has developed another security strategy with fewer "flaws" than his Last one- he returned to the living room, sitting next to Leta with a glass in one hand and the bottle of  
whiskey in another - The Magic International Confederation has sent a representative to talk to the Minister to make sure we have everything under control. The MACUSA has also sent someone to help, I guess it's a way of compensación for letting him escape - he poured himself a drink and brought it to his mouth, ending it so quick that it made Leta raise her eyebrows as she looked at him - and there's a lot of paperwork, too. Everyone is under a lot of stress, I assure you that you can cut the tension of the  
room with a knife- he poured himself another drink and drank it quickly.

And so other two until finally Leta, who had only been looking not very convinced of his drinking and said:

-Yeah, I guess it's getting complicated. There is a lot of excitement throughout the Ministry, I've seen it every time I go from here to there sending papers to others  
departments and looking for more coffee everywhere -

Theseus only nodded, about to be served another drink was interrupted by her.

-You know you bought that bottle of Fire Whiskey just two days ago, right? - she said pointing to the bottle who only had a ration for half a glass more.

Theseus looked at her, then at the bottle and the glass in his hand. Sigh.

-I'm sorry - he said leaving the glass on the table in front of him - It's just that ... Everything is a  
complete disaster. Grindelwald is very dangerous, he is a master manipulator and we must stop it before it gathers more followers and harms the innocent-

-I know ... I know you're under a lot of stress lately ... I just do not want that it become a habit- she took his hand, who stroked her wrist with his fingers.

-Okay, I promise to control myself.- He smiled at her - I Invite Newt to come to dinner tomorrow at night I hope you do not mind-

-Not for nothing- she returned the smile - Will you arrive home early? -

-I'll try-

Silence.

Do you think he will comes this time? - Leta asked almost imperceptibly.

Newt had declined several invitations to dine with them before, always argüir that he was busy or that he had some creature that needed his help. The evasion of  
his little brother disliked Theseus and Leta noticed that it made him sad, despiste his attempts so she will not not ice. 

Theseus did not respond. Leta noticed that it was a mistake to have asked that.

-I'm sorry ... I should not have asked that ... He will come ... of course he will -

He chuckled.

-Don't worry... In fact it is probable that he does not come, but I did not lose anything with trying not? He  
is still annoyed because his permission to make international travel is still dnied- He rubbed his eyes again- By Merlin ... Even that I have to fix -

-Hey, hey, do not press yourself like that. You're just a man- consoled Leta

-I'm an Auror, Leta. A war hero. How can I not be able to solve everything this? - Theseus said frustrated - My mind is divided between Grindelwald, my brother, the  
wedding……. Oh Merlin ... We were supposed to go tomorrow to see the places for the reception  
of the wedding is not it? -

\- It's okay, we can do that at another time-

-But we had already met with the organizer and she only had the day of tomorrow to  
attend ... -

-Theseus forget it, we'll schedule another date ... It's almost a year before the wedding, relax-

-I'm a mess- he replied leaning forward with his head resting on his  
hands

Leta looked at him, trying to find more words of comfort but could not find them.  
Looking at him, she could only think about how this man she had always seen bravely  
and willing to everything was collapsing in front of her. That man she loved. That  
hero. Her héroe. Who was always the first to act to fight the good fight, that  
brave Hero of War whom many admired and saw indestructible. Well, now  
Their hero was discarded. And Leta could only think that she loved him much more.  
Because it showed that he was authentic, that he felt, that he was real.

-You want to know why I love you? - Leta asked innocently inclining her head towards a  
side

-What? - replied the man coming out of his thoughts to look at her confused

-Because in spite of everything, even though you're here a complete disaster you're going to leave  
tomorrow to try to save the world-

Theseus straightened up, now all his attention was on her.

-I love you because no matter how difficult something is, you always look for a way out. I love you  
because you are my hero, and I do not mean the kind of hero you are to others. You are my  
hero because you are gentle, courageous, helpful, supportive, kind, loving; because you always see  
the best of people even when the rest of the world only sees their worst. I love you because  
you love what you do, because you help people without expecting anything in return. I love you  
because you love your family, your mother, your brother, your friends, your companions. - her voice  
started to break while talking but managed to control herself - I love you because you love me, and  
You make me feel loved. I love you because you always inspire me to be a better version of myself; because you taught me that I could do more than I thought myself capable;  
because you teach me that I could love someone; because you showed me that I was more than  
the monster that I thought I was.  
I love you because when you look at me, when you hold me,  
when you kiss me or just when you are by my side you make me feel that the world is not  
exists; because you make me feel safe.  
I love you because despite everything, despite what  
others will think of me you decided that you loved me ... And that you wanted to spend the rest of your life  
life with me ... Because you saw in me something more than just Leta Lestrange ... You saw only a  
Leta ... I love you Theseus Scamander, with all my soul... And I promise I'll be with you  
from today to the end of my days. In each good day or bad. -

He looked at her dumbfounded. She was looking at him timidly. That was his future wife. The  
woman who he loved more than anything in the world was there, declaring her love just in front of  
he. Suddenly he noticed how beautiful she was, her curly hair falling on her shoulder; her skin Almond color, her lips as sweet as honey, her long and delicate eyelashes that he could take the time to count each of them; and hers eyes ... hers blessed brown eyes ..  
Those beautiful windows ... When he met her for the first time he knew that no matter what  
he would never forget hers deep and beautiful eyes. Every time he looked at them all his  
problems disappeared and his mind there was only room for her.

He came out of his thoughts. Sigh.

-OK ... you definitely deserve a kiss- he said approaching her making her back

-Oh I deserve so much more than that- laughing as he came dangerously close

-Of course you do- he said before joining his lips with hers

They kissed. Theseus took her waist and led her to lie on the cushions.  
She put hers hands on his chest and then directed them towards his neck.

The kiss was passionate, but sweet. A kiss that was definitely destined to become  
in something else ... But not that night

-Hey, are you sure you want to do it? - interrupted Leta separating her lips from the  
of him - You're pretty exhausted. Do not you prefer to take a hot bath and go to sleep? -

-Oh thank God, YES! - Theseus said in a voice that definitely detonated fatigue

She laughed.

-Let's go-

They went to their room.  
Theseus entered the bathroom and opened the key to the tub watching as the  
steam filled the room.  
When his skin made contact with the hot water he could feel how his muscles  
they relaxed and all the stress disappeared.

He left several minutes later, dried himself with a towel and put on his pajamas. When he returned to  
the room, Leta was still awake waiting for him. He went to bed with her and  
he hug her.  
She snuggled into his chest and let his scent along with the rhythm of his heart and breathing will lull her.

Theseus let himself be consumed slowly by the dream, with a last thought that if  
outside the end of the world at that moment, he would be fine while Leta was at his side.

He slept that night knowing that the world out there was a disaster but with her at his side. What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with these two


End file.
